There is always hope
by Thewriternextdoor
Summary: There shall always be hope for everything and everyone. In this version John Kreese is actually dead. I know the first chapter says he returns but please just ignore that. That was meant to say Bobby returns.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I really wanted to a season 2 fanfic before it came out but never could. I've given up on my one with Bobby (for now at least) and am starting this one. Also if you read this forget everything about season 2.

Samantha Larusso was in the home dojo. The all valley tournament was last night and according to her dad Miguel won. Last week she would have been thrilled to hear that. But after the whole break up thing everything had changed. Sam got back into training last night and is loving it. She hasn't told anyone yet except Aisha who she started speaking to again. She still feels horrible for what she did but if Aisha and Sam can be on speaking terms then that is something. Sam decides she's had enough of training for tonight and goes back to her bedroom and gets her phone out. She goes onto Instagram and sees Aisha has just put up a pic at her house of 5 people celebrating. Herself, Miguel, Hawk, Demetri and Moon. It's probably the victory celebration for winning the all valley. Sam decides she won't feel better by looking on Instagram so decides to turn off her phone.

Sam goes downstairs and notices her Dad has gone outside. She also sees new neighbours have arrived. She figures he's just saying hi. She knows she should as well but isn't up to it. She'll have plenty of time.

Daniel goes to meet the neighbours and they have just come out of the moving truck. One of them looks very familiar.

"Hi I'm Daniel Larusso!"

"Oh my god Daniel! Hi!"

Daniel has another look and recognises the man.

"Wait, Bobby brown?" Asks a smiling Daniel.

"It's me alright" Says a smiling Bobby.

Daniel laughs and shares a hug with Bobby. Well at least one old Cobra was happy to see him.

"Oh Daniel this is my wife Nina, and my son Nick and my daughter Linda!" Introduces Bobby.

They all shake hands with Daniel.

"It's nice to meet you all! I'd like to catch up Bobby as soon as you've settled in!" Says Daniel.

"Yeah Dan that sounds cool!"

**The next day. At Bobby's house.**

Bobby is having alone time in the house. Nina is showing the kids around the Bobby is looking up places around on his laptop. His eyes widen once he sees something that should be dead.

Cobra Kai.

Bobby starts to get nervous when he clicks on it but he does calm down when he sees who the sensei is. Johnny Lawrence! It's been a while sonce they had spoken so maybe Bobby will go check the place out. He really would like to know why Johnny of all people would want to open it up.

**At the dojo.**

Bobby arrives in his car. He texted Nina and told her he was gonna check out his old friend from high school. She told him to have fun. Bobby gets out of the car and sees kids training through the window. He goes inside.

"Welcome to.. oh no" Says Johnny who is grinning.

"Hey man!"

"Mr Diaz warm them up. This is an old friend of mine. I'll be out in a minute" Says Johnny.

"Yes Sensei" Says Miguel. Who starts drills while Johnny and Bobby go into Johnny's office.

Once they get in the office they just laugh and hug each other.

"So what are you doing down here? I thought you were in England?" Asks Johnny once they stop hugging.

Bobby moved to england about 10 years after graduating from high school. He had gotten a job as a chief accountant in Endgland and was headhunted by a corporation in California.

"Yeah well I got headhunted by a corporation here in California! We moved back into Encino!" Answered Bobby.

"Ah that's cool!"

"But I'm not here to talk about me. I kind of wanna know what made you want to open this place back up" Says Bobby. Who feels he could have asked that better.

Johnny sighed. Lately it felt like not one day could go how he thought it would.

"Well basically I got fired from my last job. I needed the money and I feel the world needs Cobra Kai! My Cobra Kai is different Bobby. I'm trying to keep the badass moves and confidence without having the bad stuff" Said Johnny.

Bobby looked genuinely interested.

"Really? Is it working?"

Johnny took a minute to answer.

"Well I thought it was. We won the all valley but Two of my best students had kind of gone into the aggressive part. They cheated but we still won. I called them out for it before you got here though. I think I have everything under control now" Said Johnny.

Johnny did really seem to believe everything was under control. Bobby likes it.

"Well that's good. Fingers crossed! Well I gotta leave you Johnny. I should head home. But we definitely have to catch up!"

Johnny grinned.

"Oh hell yeah"

**Later that night at Bobby's house.**

Bobby couldn't sleep so he got a glass of water. It was almost 3am. Bobby didn't like that. He hated when he couldn't sleep. Which was not often.

"Hi Dad"

Johnny turned around and saw Linda was in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart what are you doing up?" Asked Bobby.

"Dad I think Nick is upset. I think Nick got picked on at school" Said a worried looking Linda.

Bobby started to look worried.

"Did he say anything to you Linda?"

"No but he was so quiet today. It's not like him. When Mom drove us around he barely spoke. He's usually a big talker. He even said no when I asked if he wanted to play mortal Kombat" Said Linda.

Nick had loved Mortal Kombat since he was 7 and he was now 15. Linda was 16.

Bobby sighed. He wasn't sure about the kids starting school the day after moving in was a great idea. But they had to take their finals so they had to go.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him tomorrow before school. I promise. But I think we should get back to bed if we wanna be up in time for that" Said a smiling Bobby who was finishing his water.

"Thanks Dad"

Linda hugged her father. Who hugged her back. Then they both went back to bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Again I made a mistake with the chapter title. Not David. Nick. I had just finished reading Coastal record's fanfic and David is my favourite character in it. Way to go mate. Great story. Would definetly recommend it.

Aisha gave Miguel a ride to school. He's not in the mood to ride his bike much anymore. Ever since the tournament Miguel has tried to be happy and finds it's easiest when he's with his friends. Aisha, Hawk, Demetri and Moon. Although he really doesn't know Moon so well. Miguel supposes he might owe it to Hawk to learn more about her.

"Are you ok?" Asks Aisha.

Miguel didn't really know how he was going to answer. It'd probably be easier to tell Aisha of all people. If he told Hawk about how he just misses Sam so much he'd probably just keep saying to get over her. Demetri would just say to give up on Sam and move on. If he asked Moon, well Moon might give good advice but it would be a bit awkward to ask her for advice. Besides he thinks it might hurt Aisha's feelings if it was Moon he chose as a girl to get advice from. He realises now he still has to answer Aisha.

"I'm ok" is all Miguel intends to say.

They arrive at school and are ready for the last few days before summer. Miguel is about to say hi to Hawk but then notices Sam and walks over to her.

"Sam I.."

"I don't wanna hear it Miguel" Says Sam. With a look on her face that says she has no plan to talk again if she doesn't have to.

"But.."

"But nothing. End of conversation" Says Sam before walking off.

Miguel sighs. Hawk and Aisha walk over.

"It's kind of ironic that the one girl you can't have is the one girl you want" Says Hawk who starts to laugh until Aisha glares at him.

"Look Miguel you just should give Sam a bit of space" Says Aisha.

"She's made it clear she wants nothing to do with me. I need to do something to make things right. I shouldn't have won that way. I need to do something apart from thinking about Sam forgiving me. I'm gonna go and find Robby Keane and say sorry"

Hawk looked like Miguel said he'd jump off a building.

"Sensei already gave us a chewing. Why would you wanna apologize to that guy?" Asked Hawk. Very deep in need to get his point across.

Hawk didn't understand. But Miguel didn't think he would. But Miguel glanced at Aisha and could tell she understood. Then the bell rang so they all went off to class.

**2 classes later.**

Aisha headed into biology. It had always been her favourite class. She always thought it was cool. She always got A's in that class. She notices a girl she hasn't seen before come over to her.

"Hi! Can I sit here?"

"Of course" Says Aisha.

The girl sits down.

"I'm Linda"

"Aisha"

Linda and Aisha shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you!" Says Linda

"You too!" Says Aisha.

They shake hands.

They walk to lunch together and Yasmine sees them on the way. The so called cool girl freezes and runs away, Aisha has a victory smile. Linda wonders what that was about but is too hungry to ask.

Author's note: Man do I hate Yasmine's character. Well except for spiderduck 1985's Yasmine. Love how you handled her mate. Keep up the good work.

They get to the canteen and Aisha introduces Linda to her friends. They all tell Linda it's nice to meet her and she says the same.

"Basically all you need to know is we are the all valley champs" Says Demetri.

"We?" Asks Hawk.

"I joined the dojo remember?"

"Yeah. You've had one lesson after we won the tournament. You are not a champ" Says Hawk.

Demetri rolls his eyes.

"Hawk be nice" Says Moon.

Demetri smiles.

"Thank you Moon" Says Demetri in a way that makes Hawk think of Demetri as a suck up. But he drops it. It's not worth fighting.

"You guys won a tournament?" Asks Linda.

"Yeah the all valley on Saturday night. We go to a Karate dojo called Cobra Kai. Do you wanna join?" Asks Aisha.

Linda thinks about it. It'd be cool to get to know these people. Not to mention it'll help out Nick.

"Yeah sure why not?" Says a smiling Linda.

**A few tables over.**

Nick has just found somewhere to sit. He has not made any friends yet. He wishes he didn't leave England. He misses his friends. But at least it's a bigger house. He notices Linda has made 5 new friends already. But someone comes near him.

"Can I please sit here?"

Nick nods.

The person sits down.

"I'm Samantha!"

"Nick!"

They shake hands.

"I don't think I've seen you here before" Says Sam.

"Just moved from England"

"Wow that's cool! I've never been to England!" Says Sam.

"Well If you ever get a chance to go then I think you should haha!" Said a happy Nick.

Sam giggles.

Nick is finally feeling happy in California but tries to hide his face when he sees Kyler and Brucks.

"Are you alright?" Sam asks Nick.

"Yeah. Just can't let that asshole Kyler see me"

Sam sighs.

"Is he picking on you?"

Nick doesn't wanna say but can hardly escape. He also doesn't wanna lie to his new friend.

"Yes. He called me names yesterday and locked me in the bathroom" Says a sad Nick.

Sam puts a comforting arm around him.

"I'm really sorry" Says a genuinely sincere Sam.

"Thanks. I'm not interested in revenge or anything. I would just want to never have to ever worry about fighting" Says Nick.

Sam gets an idea!

"You could come to karate with me if you want? Dad can teach you how to know Karate and how you won't always have to fight in a situation. In fact he teaches how fighting is the last answer to a problem!" Says Sam.

Nick thinks about that. It actually all sounded pretty cool to him.

"Yeah ok! Count me in!" Says an enthusiastic Nick.

End of chapter. Hope you all liked it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Right** outside the Cobra Kai dojo. **

Aisha, Miguel, Linda, Hawk and Demetri arrive.

"This place looks cool!" Says Linda.

"Oh just you wait Linda. You'll see how badass this dojo and everyone inside it is" Says Demetri.

Hawk rolls his eyes at that. Demetri acting like he'd always been a Cobra was starting to get annoying.

They get inside and Linda and Demetri wait while the others get changed.

"You not getting changed Demetri?"

"Haven't earned my gi yet. I haven't earned it yet. Sensei Lawrence was pretty clear about that" Replied Demetri.

"Ah. Noted"

"By the way. Take your shoes off before you step on the mat" Informs Demetri as he kicks his own shoes off.

Linda nods and kicks hers off. Then Aisha, Hawk and Miguel come out in their gis.

"Wow I really like your gis! I can't wait to earn one!" Says Linda.

"Yeah you'll love the feeling! There's nothing like it!" Says Miguel.

Linda giggles. Then Johnny comes out.

"Everyone fall in"

Everyone falls in while Linda stands behind her new friends.

"We've got a new student I see. What's your name?" Asks Johnny.

"Linda Brown sir"

Johnny knows who she must be.

"Well Ms Brown welcome to Cobra Kai. You will always address me as Sensei. And as the new student you will have to prove yourself straight away. The way to do that is by taking on the champ" Says Johnny.

Linda isn't sure how she feels about that on her first day but agrees.

"Both of you on the mat"

Linda and Miguel get on the mat across from each other.

"Face me, bow. Face each other, bow. On guard, fight!"

Linda goes for a kick which Miguel easily dodges and then he sweeps her leg. However she impressively gets back up very quickly and throws a punch which Miguel can only just block in time. Then Miguel sweeps her leg again and gives Linda a hard karate chop.

"Nice work Diaz"

**At the Miyagi do garden.**

Daniel and Robby are practicing kata.

Sam has just arrived with Nick in her car. They get out of the car and head into the garden.

"Wow! This place is pretty nice!" Says Nick.

Sam smiles. Glad that her new friend likes the Miyagi do dojo.

"I'm glad to hear you like it!" Says Sam.

They go into the garden and see Daniel and Robby doing Kata.

"Hey Sam! Nick hi! What brings you here?" Asks Daniel.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Asked Sam.

"That's right Sam! Nick and his family moved in across the street from us" Says Daniel.

"Wow cool! We're neighbours!" Says a smiling Sam.

Nick smiles.

"Anyway Nick are you here to learn karate?" Asks Daniel.

"Yes Mr Larusso" Says Nick.

"Well that's good! Nick this is Robby" Says Daniel.

Nick and Robby smile at each other.

"So Nick would you like to get started?" Asks Daniel.

"Sure!"

"Excellent! Why don't you come over to the cars with me?" Asks Daniel.

Nick is a bit confused but decides not to say anything.

"Ok"

**Back at the Cobra Kai dojo.**

Everyone is practicing their jab punches and despite this being Linda's first lesson, she is a natural.

"Bert, faster jabs. Virgin, don't stop your jab so soon" Says Johnny.

After a few more minutes of jabbing Johnny decides to put an end to it.

"Alright that's enough of the jabbing for today. Just one more sparring match and then that'll be the end of the lesson. Hawk, Ms Robinson, on the mat. This is full contact. Not points" Says Johnny.

Hawk and Aisha get on the mat.

"Face me, bow. Face each other, bow. On guard, fight!" Says Johnny.

Aisha throws a punch at Hawk which he blocks and then he sweeps her leg and punches her stomach. Then his ego gets ahead of him and he turns to everyone and screams "YEAHHHH" but Aisha will not give up. She deliverd a roundhouse kick to Hawk's back while he is screaming.

"Good job Ms Robinson! Hawk don't ever let your guard down. Don't also let your ego get the better of you. Until then you were doing good as well" Says Johnny.

Hawk couldn't help but find it funny that Aisha did that. It was sneaky just like Aisha. Besides Aisha was grinning a little guiltily too.

**At Miyagi do.**

Nick is washing the cars. He sees Sam and Robby practicing their kata and likes how peaceful it looks and is really looking forward to learning some of that!

Nick decides to get back to washing the cars. He doesn't see what this has to do with karate and is starting to worry if this is a setup for some sort of prank. Then he sees Sam smiling at him and is certain that it is not a prank.

Daniel comes over to him.

"Hey Nick how are you getting on?"

"I'm doing ok Mr Larusso. How does it look?" Asks Nick.

Daniel had a look at the yellow ford. This car is the best thing Mr Miyagi has ever given him!

"It's looking really good!" Says Daniel.

Nick smiles.

**Back to the Cobra Kai dojo.**

"Alright good job everyone. Class dismissed. Ms Brown may I have a word in my office?" Asks Johnny.

Linda shrugs.

"Sure"

She follows Johnny into his office.

"Question: Are you Bobby Brown's kid?" Asks Johnny.

Linda is surprised to hear that.

"Uh yes I am Sensei. Do you know him?"

Johnny smiles.

"Oh yes I do. Your Dad and I were friends in high school. We also took Cobra Kai karate together" Says Johnny.

"Wow really? I knew my Dad took karate but he never went into details about it"

"Ah. Well you tell him I said hi ok? You'll be great!" Says Johnny.

Linda smiles.

"Thank you Sensei. I will"

Linda leaves and goes to talk to Aisha.

"Hey Aisha do you wanna go and get ice cream or something and hang out?" Asks Linda. Who wants to get to know her new friend.

Aisha smiles.

"Sure!"

**Back in Johnny's office.**

Johnny gets a beer from the fridge. Johnny is happy for Bobby. Happy that he has a wife and two kids who love him. Johnny wishes he had that. Robby probably hates him now more than anything. Johnny decides he's not just gonna sit here and wish things would just change. Johnny decides to forget about Robby and he remembers back to the time he first properly met Bobby.

**Flashback to July 1982.**

"Man did you see how Ali blushed when I complimented her looks" Johnny asks Tommy.

"Oh yeah! You got a good one there Johnny"

"You don't gotta convince me man" Says a grinning Tommy.

They stop talking when they see some other kid being wailed on by 5 kids twice his size. He recognizes him as Bobby Brown.

"Hey" Yells Johnny who runs over to them with Tommy on his tail.

Johnny and Tommy get in a fight with those assholes. The two Cobra Kai students may have been outnumbered but those assholes were no match for them. Before long they ran off.

Bobby was looking back at them with his mouth hanging open.

"How the hell did you do that?" Asks Bobby.

Johnny smiles.

"Cobra Kai karate! Fancy going there and learning that yourself?" Asks Johnny.

Bobby didn't need much convincing.

**End of flashback.**

Johnny smiles. Good times.

End of story. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
